The Adventures of SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward
The Adventures of SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward is an American animated comedy-drama television series created by ExplodingSoda, and produced by AlmightyGameGuy. An educational spin-off based on this will be called The Adventures of SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward Jr..Each episode lasts 5-60 minuites. Episodes Episodes that are TV-G have no mark, Tv-Y7 arec'Bold' and TV-PG are in Italic 2011 Season 1 (November 30-December 1) 1. I Heart Dancing With Patrick and SpongeBob 2. What it Will Be In the Future 3. 2011 Mad Snail Disease Outbreak 4. Hide in the Corals 5. High Tech Krabs 6. Hurricane Irene Hits Bikini Bottom 7. Super Royal Kingdom of Bikini Bottom 8. Plankton Got the Formula 9. Christmas What? 10. Sand Castles in the Sand, The Movie 11. Party Pooper Squarepants, Star and Tentacles 12. Walking the Plankton 2 13. UGH Part 1/2 14. UGH Part 2/2 15. Chinatown Bottom 16. Truth or Circle 17. I.T.W.A.S.F.U.N. (International Things Were/Are Stolen For United Nations 18-19. Sponge Not Bob Square Not Pants (SpongeSquare BobPants) 20. SB-129 (Travel back to present time) Season 2 (Dec. 7-Dec. 27) 21-36. A Spongy Vacation 37-40. Pretty Chum Season 3 (December 9) 41. Trip to Taiwan 42. Trip to Malaysia 43. Trip to Fiji 44. Trip to Tonga 45. Trip to Philippines 46-60. Birthday of Bikini Bottomites Season 4 (Dec. 15-Dec. 30) 61. The series as a temporary Spin-off 62. Bananas 63. Please Vote SpongeBob as President 64. Skill Crane 2 65. Help Wanted pls 66. Kompyuter Virus na Kumakalat (Computer Virus that is Spreading) 67. No free rides 2 68. A little bit more enhanced tiki dreams 69. Samd Castles in the land 70. Your Guide to SpongeBob Squarepants 71. Super Best Day Ever 72. Atlantis Squarepantis 2 73. Surpise Episode 74. Dont tell Plankton the Krabby Patty Formula 75. Pest of the East 76. Tea at the Pineapple 77. The Island 78. Sponge of a Birthday 79. Krabby Patty Rocks 80. The gift of Pizza Season 5 (Christmas Season) (Dec. 24-25) The Season's Episodes is located at 20 New Episodes for Santa Claus#Episodes Season 6 part 1 (New Year Season)(Dec. 30-31) 101. The Sponges Party 102. Inviting??? 103. 2012!!! 104. What it will be in the Future (2012 version) 105. Time Machine Reverenge 106. Countdown 107. 538 is now 538,000,000 108. The Krusty Sponge 2 109. The Krusty Krab 3 110. The Krusty Krab 4 2012 Season 6 Part 2 (Back to the Characters of Pest of the west) (Jan. 2) 111. Back to SpongeBuck 112. The Dead Eye Gulch Kronicle 113. Pest of the West 2 114. Vacation at Dead Eye Gulch Season 6 Part 3 (Jan. 4-7) 115. Who Want's to be a Millionnare Sponge 116. Patrick vs. the Big One 117. Who Want's to be a Billionare Krab 118. A Party for Neptune 119. Komputer Virus 120-121. The outside Job 122. Reef Blowers Rule 123. Tentacle TV 124-126. SB Movie: The Angry Sponge Season 7 Part 1 127. The Great Patty Rulers 128. Spongy Land 129. Fry Cook Star 130. 20,000,000,000 Patties Under the sea 131. Sponge Dollar 132. SpongeBob vs. the Big one 2 133. Collection of videos by SpongeBob - Patrick hates videos 134. Remains of Dead eye Gulch 135. SpongeFancy! 136. 4 one second Plankton had finally steal da Krabbie Pattie formula 137. A Tentacle Family Vacation 138. Mooncation 2 139. SpongeBob's Staycation 140-152. Sponge Star Season 8 153. The Hash-Slinging Slasher Returns 154. 24 hours is 23 hours! 155. What??? 156. OnTheWaves 157. Boating School Returns 159. Way of the Star 160. Bubble Bass Returns 161. Sentimental Octopus 162. More Frozen Frozen Face-off 163-164. Chummedia Foundation I rule the internet --Plankton Season 9 (What Ever happend to the Characters Season) 178. WhoSquid WhatTentacles 179. What if Squidward is Gone? 180. WhoEugene WhatKrabs 181. What if Patrick is Gone? 182. My Money is gone because SpongeBob Was Gone 183. Patrick discovered Kingdom of Tiki Island 184. Komputer Gone? 185. Gone again 186. New York city is Underwater 187. What if Sandy was Gone? 188. What if Mrs. Pufff is gone? Category:Season 9 Unfinished Seasons You may add episodes to unfinished Seasons *Season 8 *Season 9 TV Movies 1942 film: WWII Reaches Bikini Bottom (PG) 1946 film: Spongeolympics 1951 film: Bob Esponja En Espanol (film making was suspended due to War) 2010 film: Be Green Sister Fanon Spin-offs Boating School Season 1 1. The Boating Show 2. SpongeBob, Do you have Boat Smarts? Help Wanted (This is not a fanon episode, its a problem disscussion) See User_blog:ExplodingSoda/Help_me! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Seasons Category:Chum Bucket Productions